Long Time Coming
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Adam sees His older brother, Jeffery and his wife come through the door followed by her family and thats when Adam realized why his father said to be on his best behavior. Soon Adam was face to face with Jason Larson. "This should be interesting." ONESHOT


**This is just a quick oneshot that came to my mind. I think it is something that everyone wondered what would have happen if this ever came up. So I hope this is everyone liking. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Mighty Ducks. **

Christmas break just started and all the ducks that were from Minnesota were joined by a few other ducks from their pee wee team at a frozen lake hanging out before going back home to spend Christmas with their families. Usually they would have a fun game of scrimmage but right now everyone was kind of just hanging around, Connie and Averman were sitting on a bench on the side of the pond but Adam was helping Goldberg on his shooting skills. He shoots but it hits the pipe.

"Okay try again but this time not so much wrist. It's better to actually aim your shot instead of just shooting hoping it will go in." Adam tells him. Goldberg sighs but nods his head before trying again.

"Speaking of wrist, how is your during?" Charlie says skating up to them, with Jesse by his side.

"Yeah I heard you took a nasty fall in the final game." Jesse says, leaning on his stick.

With the mention of his wrist, Adam felt the need to rotate his wrist with the stick in his hand to prove that it was okay but it more to reassure himself that he was okay. Ever since the Goodwill games whenever he lands on his wrist a little too hard it was always a little painful for a bit.

"Yeah that Jefferson player had it out for you." Guy adds as the rest of them come up to the little gang.

"Hey that's hockey right?" Adam says with a shrug of his shoulders. It was true. #44 on the Jefferson team that they played against in the state finals was really rough and it seemed he would always go after Adam whenever he was on the ice but Adam didn't hold it against him. When Adam was in Hockey mood he was fearless, he would try to block the pressure of everything else and did whatever he could to score or help his team score, including knocking a few people down, blocking a few scores, and stealing the puck. It was the name of the game.

"No you're just too nice Banksie." Peter comments with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I wasn't very nice when I did this to him was I?" Adam says with a devious grin and before Peter could say anything, with his hockey stick he hooks Peter's foot and sweeping Peter's feet out from under him.

"Oh you are dead Cake-eater." Peter groans before getting and chasing Adam around the pond. The day went by quickly and soon Adam found himself arriving home with a smile on his face as he walked through the door.

"Hi Honey. You should get straighten up, our guest will be arriving soon." His mother says as she passes by him to go into the kitchen.

"Guest?" Adam calls out.

His father, who was nearby, came and answered. "Yeah we are having family over and I want you to be on your best behavior." He tells him with a stern look.

Adam wanted to roll his eyes. He was always on his best behavior, but he was confused, who could be coming over. Just then he heard the front door open, he sticks his head out and sees His older brother, Jeffery and his wife came through the door followed by her family and that's when Adam realized why his father said to be on his best behavior. Soon Adam was face to face with Jason Larson. "This should be interesting."

To say things were tense for the past few days would be an understatement. Although it was nice to see his brother, along with his wife Anna and their four year old son Matt, one of Anna's brothers were pissing him off. Ryan was totally fine, he was actually pretty cool Adam had to admit but Jason could barely be in the same room as Adam. Whenever Adam walked into a room, Jason was sure to leave and it frustrated Adam to no mean. All he wanted to do was talk to the guy.

Jason knew he was kind of being a coward but it was just so weird to be in the same room as Adam. He hasn't seen the kid in almost 5 years he wanted to say and the last time they saw each other, he was tied to a tree in only his boxers. Not exactly a memory he loves to remember. He was home from the boarding school he went to and although he was okay with the thought of being with his family, when they told him they were going to spend it with the Banks, he wasn't exactly jumping up and down for joy. He felt like if could hold off talking to Adam throughout the break then nothing would have to happen which he was completely fine with.

"You know you can't avoid me forever." Jason hears behind him and he freezes and turns around to see Adam leaning against the banister with a smirk on his face. Oh how Jason wish he could wipe that smirk off his face. It was bad enough that he had to spend the holidays with his family but what did he do to deserve to spend the holidays with his ex best friend?

"What do you want Adam?" He groans out.

"I was planning on going into the kitchen to get something to drink. Would you like anything?" Adam says casually stepping away from the banister. Jason could literally feel like his head was going to explode.

"What? Are you serious right now?" Jason manages to stutter out. Who does Adam think he was? How can he act like the past seven years didn't happen?

"It's a drink Jason."

"Stop you can't do that."

"Do what? Offer someone a drink? I thought-" Adam begins but Jason stops him. He had to admit seeing Jason's face flush with red was kind of amusing but that's not what he is trying to do here.

"No you can't act like nothing is wrong, like everything can go back to how things were." Jason exclaims raising his voice stepping up to Adam making himself look 6 feet tall but Adam wasn't one to back down.

"You think I don't know that. Trust me Jason I was probably the first person to realize that things were never going to be the same." Adam shouts back standing face to face with Jason. Jason doesn't say anything and hated himself when he was the first to look away.

"I'm tired of holding a petty grudge about something that happen when we were kids so I'm going to go into the kitchen and hopefully you will join me when you are ready to talk and actually listen." Adam whispers and walks away.

Jason stood there not knowing what to do. He knew Adam was right. They were almost 17 and yet they still hated each other about something that happen when they were kids but Jason couldn't forget. Adam was his best friend back then and he couldn't help but feel bitter when Adam left for the duck leaving him behind in the dust, going on to play in the Jr. Olympics, getting scholarships to go to Eden Hall Academy. He even heard from his sister that Adam made Varsity his freshman year before going back to the ducks. Maybe too much time has passed to fix things. Jason wanted nothing more than to walk away and forget about Adam Banks but he couldn't and next thing he knew he was walking towards the kitchen.

When he arrived in the marble white kitchen area he saw Adam sitting at the island in the middle of the room taking a sip from his cola can. Adam looks at him but doesn't say anything. He just pushes the extra soda can that was by him closer to Jason. Jason sits across from the former Hawk and takes the can, opening it and bringing it to his lips all while avoiding looking at Adam.

"So I hear you are going to Glennbridge Academy in Pennsylvania?" Adam begins, trying to start somewhere.

"We are really going to do this?" Jason says carelessly, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arm over his chest.

"I don't know why don't you answer the question and see." Adam replies back with much seriousness and harsh tone. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted to move on but Jason was really wearing him thin.

Jason sighs before nodding his head. "Yeah, Last year and if I get in then I'll go onto Penn state."

"I'm sure you'll get in." Adam tells him and gives him a small smile but Jason couldn't help but find no comfort from it. "What are you planning on majoring in?"

Jason sighs as he leans back on the counter and runs his hands over his face. "Like hell if I know. If I didn't know that College was so important I probably wouldn't even be going but my father would probably skin me alive."

Adam snorts and nods his head before taking another sip of his drink. "I definitely know what you mean."

"Yeah right, you are probably going to get into a big shot university with a full ride, star on their hockey team before living the family dream when you make the NHL, I mean that's the plan right Banks?" Jason mutters, bitterness dripping from every word.

"Yeah like it would be that simple. I'm so sick and tired of everyone thinking I get the things I've worked for just handed to me. I've worked hard for the things I've got, god knows how much time, sweat and blood I've put into it but none of that counts right?" Adam manages back. If Jason wanted to go there, Adam could. Maybe it was time for people to know what was going through good Ol'e Banksie's head.

"Oh I didn't know that being perfect at everything you do could be such a burden."

"Screw you Larson you know nothing if you think for one second that my life is perfect." Adam yells back slamming his hands on the counter.

"Well forgive me for not knowing different. I mean you were the hotshot player when you were on the Hawks, and don't even try to deny that you are the best player on the ducks, I mean who can forget Minnesota's dream team, the all-time underdog story. You and the perfect ducks and then once again Adam Banks's has to take one more step and make Varsity in freshman year of high school what the hell am I supposed to think Adam?" Jason says standing up leaning his hands on the counter trying to size Adam back up but steps back when Adam groans out loud his hands pulling his hair quickly before letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

"First of all you really need to reevaluate your definition of perfect cause what you think sucks." Adam begins. If Jason wasn't so irritated he would probably laugh at the desperation and irritation in Adam's voice.

"Second of all I was third line on the varsity so don't act like I was the star on that team either, which brings me to you know nothing about what has happen at Eden Hall and you sure as hell don't know anything about the ducks. We are anything but the perfect team so you need to stop thinking you know everything about us. I have a feeling the only reason you still hate me right now is because you keep telling yourself all these horrible things about us."

"Believe me the only thing I tell myself was how quick you were to drop the Hawks." Jason spits out as he crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Adam with so much venom.

"It's not like I had many options Jason what was I supposed to do?" Adam yells out in desperation. "I was a 10 year old boy who loved playing hockey and I had the choice to either play hockey or don't play hockey what do you think I would have chosen."

"I would have chosen to stay with my friends." Jason challenges back.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I wanted to hope that my friends wouldn't have turned their backs on me but I guess that was just high hopes right Jason?"

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be like your prefect friends the duck?"

"See there goes that word Perfect again and once again you are wrong. The ducks are not perfect." Adam says, the ending of his sentence fades as he looks down. "When I made Varsity I was stuck between a rivalry and it got to the point where I wasn't a duck anymore, I mean they might have not slammed me into a goal post but being pulled into a headlock and then fist fighting is close enough but the difference between them and you guys, they actually apologized for what they did, they know they screwed up and they made up for it."

Jason looks away and clenches his jaw when Adam brought up what Brian McGill did to him. That was the only thing that still hits his gut when he thinks about it. He might have been mad at Adam and wanted him to hurt or regret going on the ducks but he never wanted it to go that far.

"You don't have to remind me what happen at Pee Wees. I saw what Brian did okay? Rielly told us to take you out I just didn't think that would happen, I don't even know why I did but when I saw you weren't moving I stayed by your side until the ref pulled me away." Jason says not once looking towards Adam's direction. He doesn't even know why he said it just now.

"you did?" Adam whispers. Jason slowly looks up at him and shrugs before looking away.

"Doesn't matter." Jason mutters after.

"Maybe it does." Jason hears Adam quietly say but doesn't make any acknowledgement.

Before any of them could say anything, Matt comes running in screaming "Lookie lookie Uncle Jay I'm covered in Chocolate." Both Adam and Jason turn to him to see his hands and face covered in chocolate.

Jason smiled down at his nephew. "You sure are. You should go and attack Uncle Adam with it." He says smirking at Adam which he was met with a playful glare. Matt chuckles and starts to run towards him but Adam already scooped him up and hung him upside down from his legs.

"What were you going to do?" Adam says to Matt who was in a fit of giggles, his pale face already turning flushed pink and his blonde hair hanging from his face. Jason couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He remembers when things use to be that careless, that much fun.

"Have you guys seen the chocolate-" Anna asks walking into the room but stops when she sees them. "There you are. Are you terrorizing your uncles?" She says to her son who was still being hung upside down but now Adam wrapped his arms around Matt's stomach and was held up against his own stomach and his leg right beneath Matt's head and was bent up so not all the blood was rushing to the little boy's head.

"It looks like it the other way around actually." Jason mutters to his sister and gives her a smile.

"Don't worry Annie, I'll clean this monster up for you." Adam says as he swings Matt back up to the forward position and sits him on the counter next to the sink while grabbing the napkins.

Anna moves right next to Jason and leans close to him so they could whisper. "So what is this I see? You and Adam in the same room, something must be going on." She says with a slight tease in her voice.

"I don't know." He says while shaking his head.

"You know you guys were really good friends growing up." She replies.

"Yeah before he got moved to the ducks." He spits out bitterly.

"Jay when it comes to sports, people moves to different teams all the time and it doesn't mean the friendship has to end with it. You shouldn't hold it against him." She tells him, looking back and forth from Jason to the two other boys who were laughing like crazy.

Jason wanted to believe his sister but it just sounded too easy. "It's not that easy Anne. It was seven years ago."

"Well there is nothing like the present." She replies back so casually and Jason wasn't sure if she was helping at all or just giving him a bigger headache.

"Alright a clean cut four year old just like you ordered." Adam says out loud while helping Matt off the counter who giggles and runs to his mother. She smiles down at him and picks him up before carrying him on her hip.

"Uncle Adam and Uncle Jay, you think later we can go play hockey?" Matt asks before his mother left the kitchen. Adam and Jason look at each other and sigh, not knowing what to tell the kid.

Anna senses the tension and clears her throat. "Let's go talk to grandpa baby. I know he wants to talk to you." She says before walking them out. She looks over her shoulder to see Jason give her a gratefully smile. After they leave there was once again an awkward silence but it wasn't so suffocating this time.

"Do you want to know why I can't regret going to the ducks?" Adam starts leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands on the side of him.

"No not really." Jason says leaning back in his seat.

Adam shrugs before saying "okay Fair enough."

It took a couple seconds in silence before Jason sighs. "Fine why?"

Adam chuckles before continuing. "at first I wanted to stay on the Hawks cause I knew we were good, the best and all I knew was winning it was how I was trained. 'Do your best every time, never lose, always win' so imagine how I felt going on a team where the most important thing was to have fun. 'you may win, you may not but it doesn't matter' at first I didn't know how to feel about it but after it was such a relief and it made me figure just how much I love the game."

"I don't have a hard time believing that. You were always the first one there and the last one to leave. I think everyone on the team would agree that you loved it more than the rest of us." Jason whispers, only flickering his eyes towards Adam before looking away.

"When I look back on it though, I didn't like who I was. I understand what rivalry are but the Hawks and the ducks weren't rivals it's because we were bullies that it became a rivalry and as much as I hated that fact that I got move, I can't hate it now because being on the ducks made me a better person and a better player. Do you understand what I mean?" Adam says hoping he could get through the boy. All Adam wanted to do was to find common grounds with Jason because before all of that happen they were friends and Jason was the one that Adam went to talk about everything. He shared more with him then he did with Brian and he wouldn't deny that he still missed that, even after seven years. You can't really forget everything about your childhood and Jason Larson was one of them.

"I understand Adam but what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends and skip down the street holding hands?" Jason says sarcastically and Adam found himself chuckling.

"No not exactly." He says shaking his head before walking towards his pervious spot on the island and leaning against it. "Do I think we could be friends again? Yes. Sure it will take time and it might not go back to the way it was before but I would be willing to try. If you can't I understand then all I can ask is if we can move past this so that when times like these come around again it doesn't have to be filled with tension and awkwardness."

Jason didn't know what to say. He would love for things to go back to the way it was but it just wasn't that easy. For seven years, he has spent them hating on the Ducks, and Adam was one of them. But then he would remember Adam was his friend before that. He has turn his back on him once and surprisingly Jason wasn't sure if he could do that again.

"Why do you want this Adam?"

"Because you are the only part of my Hawk's past that I can remember any happiness come from it." Adam answers with no hesitation.

Jason looked at his face and saw nothing but honesty and nods his head. "I'll think about it."

Adam knew that was the best he would probably get out of him and nods his head. He starts to walk out of the kitchen and right when he was about to leave the room he hears Jason call out to him. He turns around to see Jason standing from his seat look at him bashfully.

He looks nervous and scratches the back of his head. "I know this is long overdue but congratulation on everything. I'm happy for you because I know out of everyone you deserve it. You worked very hard for it."

Adam knew he wasn't doing a good job hiding just how happy it was to hear all of what Jason says but he tries his best and nods his head. "Thank you Jason."

Happy that that was all Adam was going to say he gives Adam a smile before Adam turns to leave.

A couple more days have passed and although things were less awkward, Adam and Jason still didn't talk that much but like Adam said it takes time. He was sitting in his room, leaning up against his bed looking through some things while listening to music till he heard a knock on his door and looked up to see Jason at his door way.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi, umm Matt talked Jeff and Ryan into a game of scrimmage and we were wondering if you wanted to come along with us." Jason says standing at the tip of his toes with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Us?" Adam asks with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah all of us." Jason tells him with the same smile.

"Yeah sure, let me get ready."

Before they knew it they were arriving the at the same pond Adam was at with his friends at the beginning of the week. Matt was between Adam and Jeffrey who were swinging him back and forth. Adam was laughing and smiling until he heard Jason whisper lightly "Uh oh."

He turns his head to look up and see Jesse, Connie, Guy, Goldberg, and Averman skating around the ice, well actually it was more of everyone chasing Goldberg, shooting the puck at him which he was ducking cause he didn't have any pads on.

"Maybe we should go to a rink nearby." Ryan suggested but before anyone could disagree or agree Adam turns to see Connie running towards him before throwing her arms around him. Adam got use to the hugs from the girls, especially Connie and squeezed her back.

"Hey Connie." He whispers when she pulls back.

"Merry Christmas Adam." She says then sees who he is with and gives them a smile. "Merry Christmas to all of you as well."

"Thank you but Christmas isn't for another two days." Matt says innocently from his place between his father and his uncle. All the men chuckle as well as Connie.

"But you probably won't see her on Christmas right so it's polite to say it now." Jeff says. Matt looks down in concentration.

Even though he was in an awkward position he couldn't help but laugh at his nephew. "Don't think to hard now buddy."

Connie notices who Adam is with but if she recognized him she didn't say anything just smiled at him when he made eye contact with her.

"Merry Christmas." Matt says as he looks up at her.

"Thanks cutie." She tells him with a smile. She took a second looking at all the men before settling on Adam who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Blonde must run in the family huh?" She says. Adam turns and notices that actually all of them did have long hair. He chuckles and shakes his head before pulling her close into a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on her head. Connie laughs and pushes him off of her.

"Uncle Adam does that to me too." Matt adds with a smile on his face causing everyone to laugh again. That's what Jason meant about being so carefree. He didn't know about the animosity that actually was here or the history and Jason wish he could think like that but instead he just stayed quiet. When he looked back he noticed that all the others made their way towards them and he had to admit he didn't know what would happen.

"Hey Banks. The lake is yours now." Guy says as they arrived.

"You guys don't have to leave." Ryan says from his place in the back.

"It's okay, we were wrapping up." Jesse tells them, nudging Adam in the arm as an attempt to say Hello.

"Thank god." They heard Goldberg quietly mutter as he rubs his back. Adam and Connie look at each and chuckles while Averman pats Goldberg on the shoulder.

"We are actually going over to Mickey's if you want after you can come join us."

Adam looked over from his friends to his family and knew now wasn't a time to try and make peace with everyone. "Nah I think I'm going to stick the family for today I'll meet you guys another time."

"Yeah I figured that Banksie I meant all of you. Casey has got Charlie waiting a few tables to make up for his lack of good grades apparently and beside hot chocolate might do everyone some good." Jesse says after making a lot of people around him raise an eyebrow. Adam looks over at Jason because he was going to leave this one up to him.

"What happy bug nip you in the butt?" Guy says to Jesse.

"I'm in the festival spirit, don't ruin it." He replies to Guy before pushing him down.

"And then he's back." Averman mutters to whoever was hearing. Jason looks to see the other men looking at him cause they knew he would be the only one who would have a problem with it. He knew now was the time to take a step if he was really going to move on.

"Yeah sure I guess if there is time." He says to everyone but ends up looking at Adam.

"Cool, then hopefully we will see you there." Connie says with a smile before they all turn to leave. "Bye cutie." She adds to Matt and gives him a little wave which he eagerly returns.

They all turn to Jason after they are alone. "You sure you're okay with that?" Adam asks.

Jason gives him a bashfully smile and nods his head. "Yeah I guess."

"Good for you little brother." Ryan says giving his head a little ruffle. "And look at you little one, you got all the ladies wrapped around your finger." He says to Matt as he lifts him up and throws him over his shoulder and walks to the frozen pond.

"Thank you." Adam whispers to Jason.

Jason shrugs. "Well they looked like they could get over it, I should be able to as well." He admits.

Adam smiles and nods his head. "Yeah Connie I expected it I mean not most can be an a team with their ex-boyfriend but they are fine and friendly it was Jessie that really surprised me."

"Connie huh? Does Adam Banks have a crush on a lady duck?" Jason says smirking at him as he made his way to the pond.

"No…" Adam says quickly but the smirk on Jason's face made him roll his eyes. "Alright fine, maybe." He quietly admits from his place next to Jason who chuckles. "Shut up." He says as he pushes Jason aside. He couldn't help but feel like things might actually work out.

"So what, first one to 10, losers buys lunch?" Their older brothers call out to them. Adam and Jason looks at each other before nodding.

"You're on."

**I actually do like how this turn out but I hope I keep each character to how they really are or would be in the near future with the D3 timeline. So to everyone who read, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you. **

**EndlessDream91**


End file.
